The snake and the lion?
by turtleloverofforever
Summary: Drarry, Draco doesn't want the dark mark, and Lucius wishes for him to gain it, he is about to be forced to when... He gets a visit from a goddess with 2 controlling powers, love and warrior, her sister fate gives him a chance to choose good or evil, true love or his father. Draco makes a decision, and well things get interesting. Takes place before 6th year and goes AU from there.
1. Prologue

Summary: Drarry, Draco doesn't want the dark mark, and Lucius for him to gain it, he is about to be forced to when... He gets a visit from a goddess with 2 controlling powers, love and warrior, her sister fate gives him a chance to choose good or evil, true love or his father. Draco makes a decision, and well things get interesting. Takes place before 6th year and goes AU from there. Warning(s): BXB, Hate will not be tolerated... (does not include constructive criticism.) Not for the slow minded.

Prologue

Draco's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked out the window at the gloomy sight, my father wants me to get the dark mark in a week, because if I don't the dark lord will kill him. My mother begged him not to make me, but he refuses to listen to reason. I have to do it, but not because of my father, no I couldn't care less about him, he never cared about me, so why should I care about him. No I have to gain the dark mark, because the dark lord himself threatened to kill my mother if I didn't. I don't want to, but if it means she'll live I have to. I growl and scream out the words, "I hate this!" I then mumbled, "I just want to help the others, not anything that man will make me do." I then heard a voice come from behind me say, "you don't have to listen to that man." I quickly turned around and said, "whose there?"

A girl who was standing behind me laughed and said, "no one you need to fear Draco, I am the warrior goddess, as well as the goddess of love. I'm here to give you a chance to choose true love or death, my sister fate gave me permission to let you be with your love, you both deserve to be loved, and in order to do so you need to fight on their side, your mother can and will survive if you fight with them, you will as well, but if you fight with the others, you will die, no getting out of it, my sister is giving you this chance, to redeem yourself in your loves eyes." I started thinking, this is my chance, if my mother can survive, then maybe I can finally be friends with Harry.

I hear her sigh and she says, "I understand if you can't make the decision right now..." I didn't let her finish.

I said, "I want to choose the good."

She nodded, then said, "then I can give you the power of the warrior." She did something with her hands that caused me to feel a tingling sensation throughout my body.

She then said, "I will come here every day, to train you in your new abilities, and in the art of swords and daggers. If you wish, you may take the mark and tell the order what they are planning. Dumbledore only trusts Snape, because he has no way to know that he's lying. I will tell the only other human I've told in centuries what to look for, when she sees it's you she'll convince them, knowing they trust her with their lives every day."

I heard foot steps coming, and she said, "I must go now, I'll be back tomorrow, young warrior." I sigh and turn to the door thinking I can't wait to see the look of betrayal on my fathers face, when I reveal my true person, after everybody knows I'll kill the bastard myself if that's what I must do to keep me and my mother alive. I watch as Snape walks in and says, "it's dinner time."

***5 days later***

I'm going to get the dark mark in 2 days. I'll be spying for the order in a month and a half. I'll have to get rid of Snape, which means I can prove his insubordination to Harry, then I'll help them, my new abilities help me in any and all situations. I am practically invincible to Avada Kedavra,because of my knowledge of the blade, and how to make it reverse a curse unto the person who threw it at me. I can make Voldemort die in on simple move, but I've also been taught what we must do in order to destroy him. I now am caught up on what I need to know, and today she's giving a necklace and a ring, among other things, those 2 are for my new wielding abilities, and to find my love. She's going to teach me how to use the objects, all of their capabilities, and who I have to show them to I order to become apart of the order. I turn around when I hear a faint breathing behind me.

She smiles and says, "good, very good. Now onto the ring and necklace." She points at a silver ring with 2 tiny daggers crossing each on top of it.

She then said, "this will turn into 2 daggers, if you say the word _'Daraliento'. _Since you are better with the daggers I think you might want to write that in the journal." I nodded and took a quill ad some ink and wrote Daraliento-daggers. In the book that I've enchanted for nobody to see but me and this goddess.

She nodded and said, "for sword it's _'Swalterio'. _I continued to write down the whole list of things to transform it into.

When we finished she said, "this necklace is for you to be able to tell whom your true love is after you've kissed, until then it protects them with the same charms it will protect you with once you put it on, it'll also show the color of which gender you prefer. In order to gain entry to the order you must show these objects to Hermione Granger, she doesn't know that you're the one joining them, but she knows that those objects can't be worn by anybody, but whom they were made for. She has her own set, but she always hides it, so nobody asks her about it. She'll know she can trust you once she sees the, she also knows you'll be spying for them, you'll have to start talking about wanting to help them, but she won't believe you until you show her." I nodded understanding what I'd have to do, I wonder what color I'll be getting, because I don't know what blue and pink mixed makes, I guess purple. Yeah I'm bisexual don't hate. The necklace was a silver chain with a black cord holding it together and the pendant was 2 sliver dragons encircled around a clear stone that will change color to purple I'm assuming. The dragons will burn and fly around me and my true love/soul mate when we kiss. She then proceeded to teach me about how much stronger me and my soul mate will become when we kiss, power will be increased highly. I sigh deeply when she leaves, I want so badly to help them, I can't wait for a month and a half to be done...


	2. ch1 Two new beginnings

Summary: Drarry, Draco doesn't want the dark mark, and Lucius for him to gain it, he is about to be forced to when... He gets a visit from a goddess with 2 controlling powers, love and warrior, her sister fate gives him a chance to choose good or evil, true love or his father. Draco makes a decision, and well things get interesting. Takes place before 6th year and goes AU from there. Warning(s): BXB, Hate will not be tolerated... (does not include constructive criticism.) Not for the slow minded.

Chapter 1

1 month and 14 days later

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Today's the beginning of the term, I'm so happy to be out of that place with all of those death eaters, I feel so disgusted with Snape, for helping those disgusting death eaters. I get on the train and smile at my trunk looking at my ring and necklace that I proudly wear, but the only people able to see it are my soul mate, and of course Granger at least that's who I wish to see it, and according to the goddess only those I wish to see it can. I walk in and almost automatically bump into somebody. Since she taught me a bit of manners, I turned around and helped the up... As it turns out I was helping up Potter himself. He looked at me funny. I just smiled because I assumed it was because of the kindness. Just when Potter... er Harry... I might as well say that since I'm going to be under his orders, was about to ask me something Granger walked out and I'm assuming she saw either the necklace or the ring, because she quickly pulled me and Harry into their compartment. He fell on top of me in a very awkward yet comfortable position. Harry quickly jumped up and sat next to Granger, and I sat in front of him next to Weasley.

Granger then said, "so Malfoy you're bi?" Automatically letting me know that she saw my necklace in a not so subtle way. I quickly nod blushing. I then show her my ring. She nodded, and smiled saying, "spy or complete member." I pulled up my left sleeve telling her exactly what I intended to be seeing as the dark mark was right there.

I then say, "I'll gladly let you spell me to make me tell the truth... ONLY about the order." I see shock on Harry's face and I smile and say, "alright as I can tell Harry, you're shocked that I'm so willing to be a spy for the order." I sigh and say, "I hate being at war with you three enough in school, then my father whom treats me like shit, tells me that Ill be joining Voldemort's army. The only thing I could think was I'm screwed, I wouldn't do it, not until I heard Voldemort himself say, '_I'll kill your father and your oh-so-precious mother. Draco if you don't join me._' I couldn't have cared less about my father, but mum is the only good thing I've ever been given. Many wish they were me, my family may have money, but we're mostly cowards and crazy people, me and my mother are the only straight up good, other than your godfather Harry. He was a sweet man, I never said I was sorry for the loss... Anyways I never had any kind people in my life other than my mother. I new I couldn't lose her, but I REALLY didn't want to join Voldemort... Anyways a pretty goddess appeared to me and convinced me that my soul mate was somewhere on this side, and that me and my mother can survive if we helped. I wanted to make amends for all f the bad shit I've done to you guys... And I wanted to find my soul mate, and maybe a small part of me wants to see my father stunned speechless when I help you defeat him and the rest of the death eaters... Hermione should be able to explain what the goddess taught me." I nodded to Granger... er Hermione... I guess.

She nodded and started explaining while I sat and watch the scenery go by. I eventually looked up and noticed Harry leaning whispering something to Hermione. She shrugged and wrote something down and spelled it to me... I wonder what she doesn't want Weasley to hear... I looked at the paper, and looked at her like she was nuts when she just shrugged I sighed and answered the question. I then spelled it back to the owner... It went to Harry... I was so confused... I didn't bother thinking on it, thinking that would cause more headache than I needed.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I looked at the paper I'd just scrawled the words _"who did you allow to see your power enhanced jewelry?"_ I gave it to Hermione and whispered in her ear to pretend like she wrote it considering Draco was looking at us now rather suspiciously. She did as asked and then levitated to him. He looked at her seemingly confused by the question, I stifled a giggle. She shrugged and he sighed and answered the question, and spelled it to go to its owner, 'shit' was the first thought the second one was alright may as well read it. It said in his very neat handwriting, _"you and my soul mate..." _I sighed in relief then, I remembered that when he wrote that he thought it was from Hermione... Which means when I saw his necklace before, and his ring when he showed Hermione... OH GOD... My soul mate, true love, and ultimate power bonded mate, is none less than Draco Malfoy... What's even worse, is that I'm half the reason he chose to join our side... Great. I looked at his dragons and one turned red, then silver again. I saw him smile for some reason...

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I felt my dragon start to burn after a look of dawning realization and shock spread across Harry's face... Looks like I get to be a little more than friends with him. Yay me.


	3. ch2 where do I sign up?

Summary: Drarry, Draco doesn't want the dark mark, and Lucius for him to gain it, he is about to be forced to when... He gets a visit from a goddess with 2 controlling powers, love and warrior, her sister fate gives him a chance to choose good or evil, true love or his father. Draco makes a decision, and well things get interesting. Takes place before 6th year and goes AU from there. Warning(s): BXB, Hate will not be tolerated... (does not include constructive criticism.) Not for the slow minded.

Chapter 2

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I see Harry smirk and realize that he doesn't know that I know that we're soul mates, bonded for life... I could have fun with this... I smirk at the thoughts running through my mind, yep, he'll never know what hit him. This war is going to be fun. I smile and say, "What's with the facial expression _Harry._"

I saw him tense at my use of his first name. He then said, "nothing, _**Draco**_."

I shivered as I heard him say my name in a tone that would melt any bent bloke, or straight girls heart. I looked at him curiously and said, "trying to get my attraction Harry, I don't think it'll work..."

I didn't specify that it was because he didn't need to try in the first place, I've liked him since he refused my proposal for friendship, I didn't realize it until fourth year when he killed that bloody dragon. I then also realized how hard I'd fallen over the years, I quickly hid the fact, but I've known since that year, that I Draco Lucius Malfoy, was in love with Harry James Potter. I've hidden it from everyone, but I know fate hadn't been fooled when they tied the red string to our fingers.

I always wondered why I was always being pushed into a situation with him, I always thought fate was being cruel, I now know that it's because she had wanted me to make him happy forever and vice versa.

I've heard Dumbledore say before, that love is stronger than dark magic. I never believed it, until the warrior showed me her memories of her past heroes, whom had found each other, and their power doubled with their love, as well did their strength. Since I already know Harry could beat Voldemort even without the double power strength, and soul mate specific abilities we'll gain, yeah this will be easy, especially if he lets me teach him the art of the blade, she warned me before that I may not teach anybody on _'the dark lords' _side, but I can teach whomever I wish on my side, which I'm fine with. They can try their forbidden curses, but I know protection magic in a blade, and certain jewellery's that'll block and destroy any curse cast it's way, it was meant for god and goddess magic, so I can defeat any mortal with my knowledge. I also know what's keeping Voldemort alive, and I'm ready to destroy them all if they'll let me help.

I want to do what I can to keep Harry safe. I know what he'll have to do in order to ultimately kill Voldemort, and I was determined to make sure that even if he died, he'd come back, if not, I'd kill whomever it was that dare hurt my beloved Harry. I don't want him anywhere near dead. I want him alive and kicking, and the day I hear the words he's dead, come out of anyone's mouth is the day I show the world who the true Draco Malfoy is. I won't be so kind to the dark side, either. The good will be shocked, but Harry Hermione, Ron and whomever else is in the order will smile and help me. I smile and say to Harry, "now where do I sign up?"


	4. ch3 happiness

A/N: sorry for not updating sooner guys, I was having a lot of trouble figuring out what to do for this chapter.

Summary: Drarry, Draco doesn't want the dark mark, and Lucius for him to gain it, he is about to be forced to when... He gets a visit from a goddess with 2 controlling powers, love and warrior, her sister fate gives him a chance to choose good or evil, true love or his father. Draco makes a decision, and well things get interesting. Takes place before 6th year and goes AU from there. Warning(s): BXB, Hate will not be tolerated... (does not include constructive criticism.) Not for the slow minded.

Chapter 3

Draco's P.O.V.

**1 month later**

The past month has been fairly tiring, it's been hell getting everyone in the order to actually believe I'm a legitimate spy for them where Snape wasn't. Eventually the warrior interfered as her sister said she could to help convincing. Then the weaslette asked Harry out again, and him being the crowd-pleaser he is he said yes. Finally my soul has been in the greatest form of despair because my soul mate is dating somebody that's not me. This month has been hell, though I must say I think tomorrow will be interesting, because that's when I start training Harry in the art of the sword. I sigh as I fall onto my bed in the Slytherin dorms passing out automatically.

**next day**

I woke up feeling lighter than usual. Today was the day I got to train Harry. I was a bit giddy with happiness, though that didn't stop me from acting as I normally act on weekend mornings, I didn't want anyone getting suspicious. Once I was freed from the Slytherin's grasp, I quickly ran down to the Quidditch pitch and said _Swalterio __releasing my sword, I then pulled a couple daggers out of my back pockets. I practiced with those until Harry showed up and said, "Alright Draco let's get started."_

_I transformed my daggers into a sword. _

_It took me a while, but eventually I got him blocking and swinging like me. He's a really fast learner. I had just told him to take ten when he decided to take his shirt off, I guess he was sweating to much, but let's just say you'd need some really powerful power tools to remove my eyes from him. His skin was perfectly tanned. He had enough muscle to make a person drool, but not so much muscle that he could kill me with his pointer finger. He had some hair,but not so much that it would make him look like an ape of some sort, he was drool worthy if I had to say so. I knew that seeing him shirtless would help my fantasies. My eyes continued trailing his body until Harry said something along the lines of, "like what you see Draco."_

_I smirked at him and said, "very much Harry."_

_His eyes widened in surprise as I continued smirking at him. He took a small step closer and said, "really, why's that ____**Malfoy**__"_

_I gulped, he had used that tone of voice again. God I wouldn't mind if he used my last name the whole fucking year as long as he said it in that tone of voice. I took a step forward and smirked as I said, "you don't know ____**Potter **__I thought you were more perceptive than that."_

_Now it was Harry's turn to gulp very visibly. He took a couple steps closer until we were barely an inch apart. He then said, "well I'm not ____**Malfoy **__please enlighten me."_

_I gulped as the only 2 thoughts running through my head were ____to close__, and ____kiss him. __Eventually the 2__nd__ one won over and I pulled the future savior close and kissed him. He immediately responded wrapping his hands around my waist. I suddenly felt a burning sensation come from my dragons. They started flying in circles around us. I smiled against the kiss. Then suddenly I remembered something. I backed away from him. He looked at me confused and said, "why'd you stop?"_

_I shook my head and said, "you're dating weaslette in case you don't remember."_

_His eyes widened as he sprinted away leaving me there to think about what just happened. My soul mate connection was just mostly completed the only thing left is sex, and that might have happened if I hadn't stopped when I had. I had just kissed my crush of 2 years. I had just kissed my soul mate. I smiled and ran to Slytherin tower the happiest I'd been in forever._


End file.
